Heavenly
by brunettezieglers
Summary: During her maternity leave, JJ visits her BAU family. Established Jotch.


**A/N Hey guys! This is our first story ever, so if you review please give us some constructive criticism. Established Jotch.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't have enough money to own Criminal Minds. Sigh.**

* * *

The elevator doors dinged open. Jennifer Jareau-Hotchner stepped off the elevator carrying on her hip two little girls. One of the two was asleep with a pacifier in her mouth, while the other one was awake and looking around her surroundings. JJ headed for where she knew the BAU team was. Agent Anderson spotted the pretty blonde and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Anderson," said JJ.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Hotchner." He replied before heading off to do something.

JJ rolled her eyes and weaved her way through all of the throngs of new agents before arriving at her destination. Jeez, she forgot that today they were looking for new agents. Her eyes zeroed in on her team. Spencer Reid was reading a book; Derek Morgan was harassing Emily Prentiss; David Rossi was laughing at Emily's expense and Kate Callahan looked positively annoyed as yet another hopeful new recruit elbowed her in the back of the head.

"Hi." The statement was simple, but now her team's attention was on the pretty blonde holding two little kids.

"Oh my goodness, I missed you so much!" Kate cried as she darted over and hugged JJ loosely.

Emily joined in on the hugging. "I missed you too, Jayje. Who am I going to have around that would actually get Morgan to stop harassing me?"

Distantly, Morgan shouted, "You know you love it, Princess!"

Emily rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Can I hold them?"

Jennifer looked at the two children. "How about you can hold Maggie and Kate can hold Ellie, then you two can switch?"

"Deal," the two women agreed.

JJ passed Maggie, the sleeping child, to Emily and Ellie to Kate. Immediately, both women were cooing over the two. Reid came over and hugged JJ, followed by Morgan and Rossi.

"Where's Penelope?" questioned JJ.

"Peaches!" A loud shriek echoed through the room. JJ blinked. Oh, there she was. Next thing JJ knew she was captured in a hug and being squeezed to death.

After Penelope finished hugging JJ tightly, she turned to look at the two children. "Who are these cutie patooties?"

"Pen, Emily is holding Maggie Paige and Kate is holding Ellie Grace."

"Where's lover boy?" Penelope demanded as she glanced around. She then proceeded to pinch Maggie and Ellie's cheeks. "They're so adorable, Jayje! I could just eat them up!"

"I would rather you don't," said JJ dryly. "And 'lover boy' is in his office. I think."

She allowed the rest of the team to hold the girls, but had to limit their time because Garcia repeatedly tried to snatch them from the others.

"Kitten, why don't you calm down?" suggested Rossi after Jennifer took both of the girls back.

"Shut it, my Italian Stallion. I wanna see my god-kids!"

"Um, Pen." JJ looked at her. "Can I have my children back?"

Garcia looked down at the children in her arms. "Oh yeah, whoops!"

"See you guys later," Jayje called as she headed up the stairs with her children.

Aaron Hotchner heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and JJ stepped in holding Maggie and Ellie. Hotch grinned and got up. He greeted his wife and their beautiful daughters. JJ handed him the girls and closed the blinds for privacy from the team's prying eyes.

"I didn't expect this," he stated. It was a simple statement, but JJ could hear the happiness oozing out of it.

"Well, Jack and Henry are at school so I figured I'd take the girls on a field trip." Jayje shrugged. "Plus, I missed the BAU."

Hotch chuckled and kissed JJ softly. "We've missed you too. Did the team get to meet Ellie and Maggie?"

"Yep, of course it took _forever_ to get to you, but it's whatever." JJ gave him a large grin.

Ellie decided that she wanted the attention on her and she began giggle. Hotch chuckled as he started to tickle the twins. Just then, he noticed their matching outfits.

Maggie was wearing a pale blue onesie, with matching pale blue booties on her feet. Ellie was decked out in the same attire, yet her color was a pale yellow.

"I wonder who dressed them," Hotch teased, glancing playfully at his wife. JJ narrowed her eyes on her husband.

"Do you want to repeat that?" JJ teased. "Anyways, they look adorable, Aaron."

"I know, Jayje," Aaron answered, standing up. He pulled his wife into his arms and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, baby."

"You better be, Aaron, or I was gonna have you sleep on the couch," threatened JJ. "Oh, thank god. Ellie and Maggie finally passed out. For three month olds, they sure do have powerful lungs."

"If I remember correctly," Hotch whispered in her ear. "So do you."

JJ gaped at her husband before smirking. "Well, that's true. I'll give it to you."

Hotch let out another chuckle before picking up the twins and placing them on the sofa in his office. Instantly, the two girls started cuddling each other as JJ draped their favorite blanket around them.

While the twins slept, Hotch pulled JJ back into his arms. There, his lips fiercely pressed against hers.

* * *

"What do you guys think they're doing in there?" Spencer asked.

"Honestly, kid, probably trying for baby six," Morgan answered, a smirk settling onto his face.

"Ew," Emily whined.

"I didn't need to know that," groaned Kate.

"You're probably right, Derek," Rossi agreed.

"What does that mean?" Ever oblivious Reid asked.

"Just that you're never gonna get a girl," Morgan responded, letting out a groan when Emily whacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell, lady!"

"Be nice," hissed Emily. Turning to Spencer, she took a small breath. "Spence, do you remember when your mom gave you the birds and the bees talk?"

"Nope," he replied. "I've read instruction manuals on sex though."

"Good God," Kate stated. "No offense, this is why Morgan says you can't get a date."

Rossi snorted. "Let the kid be. He doesn't have to act like Macho Man over here to get a date. He just has to quit being himself."

"Like that's any better for advice," Emily retorted. "God, why are most guys pigs?"

* * *

"I should probably get going," JJ said against her husband's lips. "I'm picking the boys up."

"No, don't go," Hotch whined.

"I'm going," JJ informed him. She kissed his cheek before scooping up the still sleeping twins. "See you at home." She winked before disappearing.


End file.
